


Попытка поссориться

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, коварный минет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он думает, что поцелуи могут решить все наши споры</p>
            </blockquote>





	Попытка поссориться

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210285354.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, пост-День В; коварный минет; написано по ванильной цитатке, процитированной в кратком содержании

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли уже давно настроил сигнализацию дома таким образом, чтобы она сообщала сразу по нескольким каналам о возвращении Эггзи. Звуковое оповещение, сообщение на общий компьютер дома, а в некоторых комнатах — световой проблеск сигнализационных маячков. Эггзи, конечно, знал обо всей этой иллюминации, но никогда не комментировал усовершенствований их защитной системы.

И совсем не удивлялся, когда Чарли выходил в холл ему навстречу сразу после того, как Эггзи закрывал за собой дверь, отмахиваясь от радостно скачущего вокруг Джей Би.

— Как приятно видеть тебя дома трезвого и не в пять утра, — громко протянул Чарли, складывая руки на груди и упираясь плечом в косяк.

Эггзи и правда вернулся сегодня значительно раньше, чем в последнее долгое время. Чарли даже не пришлось вылезать из кровати, чтобы устроить ему эту внезапную встречу у входной двери.

— Здравствуй, — Эггзи привычным жестом скинул пальто с плеч, перехватил и повесил его в гардеробную. — Ну извини. Такое было прикрытие.

— Ненавижу, когда ты лезешь в постель ледяным и пьяным. Вечно будишь.

В ответ на это Эггзи, только что присевший на корточки, поднял голову, продолжая тормошить мопса, и посмотрел на Чарли.

— И что мне делать? Не приходить домой? — спросил он со своей непревзойдённой мрачностью, которую можно было принять за сарказм или даже придурошный шутливый тон. Чарли не знал, как это у Эггзи выходит, но давно научился понимать, где действительно была ирония, а где — опасная серьёзность.

И сейчас был последний случай — Эггзи очевидно устал. Но Чарли это не остановило, потому что он сам устал, был зол, кипел внутри от накопившегося раздражения и собирался оторваться, потому что они толком не виделись уже две недели, и, конечно, можно было свалить всё на бесконечные миссии и прочие радости работы в «ателье», но Чарли не любил простых путей.

— Гостевая спальня к твоим услугам, — едко сказал он, когда Эггзи поднялся на ноги и прошёл мимо в сторону гостиной, на ходу расстёгивая и снимая пиджак.

— Спасибо, лучше уж вообще не приходить, — Эггзи небрежно бросил пиджак на спинку кресла и, одним долгим движением стянув галстук, принялся за рубашку. Чарли навалился плечом на косяк двери в гостиную, сверля Эггзи взглядом — тот же прекрасно знал, как Чарли терпеть не может, когда он не убирает свою одежду на место.

Но Эггзи ни выразительный взгляд, ни красноречивая поза, ни многозначительное молчание не проняли. Рубашка присоединилась к пиджаку и галстуку. Чарли отстранённо размышлял, сколькими движениями можно будет задушить Эггзи при помощи его же галстука, и даже продумал, каким образом подавить неминуемое сопротивление.

— Я в душ, — объявил Эггзи, стаскивая штаны самым ужасным образом на свете — наступая на штанины. Он даже не наклонился за брюками, чтобы и их тоже бросить на многострадальное кресло. Так и оставил валяться на полу. — Если есть желание — предъяви список претензий в письменной форме.

О, такой список у Чарли вышел бы весьма внушительным. Можно было бы даже драматично развернуть его, чтобы он длинной лентой достиг пола, а то и другого конца гостиной.

Эггзи же, невозмутимо избавляясь от носков прямо на ходу, ушёл из гостиной и протопал по лестнице. Чарли посмотрел на Лорда Нельсона, выглянувшего из двери на кухню, и кивнул ему. Пёс, вывалив язык, тут же подошёл к кинутым на пол штанам и улёгся на них, словно на королевскую лежанку. Вид у него при этом был чрезвычайно довольный — чёртов фетишист.

А Эггзи пусть потом не жалуется на шерсть Лорда на своих вещах. Сам виноват, что сначала влюбил в себя собаку Чарли, а потом стал разбрасывать свою одежду по всему дому.

Оставив костюм там, где его бросил хозяин, Чарли поднялся наверх, по пути отняв у Джей Би носок Эггзи. Честное слово, когда-нибудь Чарли, всегда отличавшийся даже немного чрезмерной аккуратностью к расположению вещей, привыкнет к этому пиздецу. Но пока что ему хотелось впихнуть в рот вышедшему из ванной Эггзи этот самый облюбованный его мопсом носок.

Но Чарли сдержался от этого неблагородного порыва. И даже погордился собой за самообладание. Вместо этого он начал вторую часть сегодняшнего вечернего действия.

— Почему ты не можешь позвонить своей матери? — спросил он голого Эггзи, который копался в шкафу в поисках домашних штанов. — Она волнуется и беспокоит меня.

— Тебе трудно ответить? — безмятежно отозвался Эггзи, странно поведя бёдрами. Но Чарли не поддался на провокацию и снова сложил руки на груди. Правда, теперь он стоял посреди спальни, так что поблизости не нашлось косяка, на который можно было драматично опереться.

Но Чарли справлялся и так.

— Не волнуйся, у твоего отца был прекрасный вкус, — сказал он, пока Эггзи, чертыхаясь, искал лежащие прямо перед его носом штаны. — Гораздо лучше, чем у меня. Тебе трудно хотя бы написать ей?

— И тогда ничто не спасёт нас от торжественного ужина с её новым бойфрендом, — Эггзи наконец-то нашёл штаны, покрутил их в руках, громко вздохнул. — Прости, я пока не готов. Переизбыток общения.

— Ты уже провёл его по базам?

Джей Би наконец-то преодолел лестницу и теперь счастливо сопел в дверях спальни. Чарли шикнул на него, пока Эггзи, удивительно изящно балансируя на одной ноге, натягивал штаны. Он, как всегда, вытерся после душа весьма номинально, и теперь мягкая ткань липла к его коже, выгодно подчёркивая задницу. Но Чарли всё равно не поддавался.

— Разумеется, — Эггзи развернулся к Чарли и даже немного улыбнулся.

— Он вдовец.

— И воспитывает дочь, души в ней не чает. Она не намного старше Дейзи, они подружатся.

Чарли фыркнул:

— Или возненавидят друг друга.

— Тяжёлые отношения с родственниками? — Эггзи вскинул брови.

— По твоей милости — теперь никаких, — в тон ему ответил Чарли.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты расстраивался.

Что ж, это правда. У Чарли не было причин жаловаться на свою нынешнюю жизнь, если не считать таких раздражающих мелочей, как разбросанные по всему дому вещи, привычка Эггзи засовывать в посудомойку то, что можно вымыть самостоятельно за полминуты, поздние возвращения домой, разные предпочтения в еде и вечная борьба за кружку чая по утрам. То, что энное количество времени назад по милости в том числе Эггзи Чарли лишился всей своей семьи, было совсем несущественно, честное слово.

— Позвони ей, — серьёзно потребовал Чарли, хмурясь. Нет, Эггзи не сможет сбить его с мысли. — Должна же у тебя быть совесть.

— Когда вы успели влюбиться друг в друга? — Эггзи повёл плечами и громко вздохнул. Вышел из спальни — в сторону кухни, конечно. Сейчас он поставит чайник и снова положит недостаточно заварки. Чарли, естественно, последовал за ним укоряющей тенью.

— Ты же знаешь, у меня прекрасные отношения с женщинами, — гордо сказал он.

— Я? — Эггзи проверил уровень воды в чайнике и щёлкнул кнопкой включения. — Великолепно знаю. Стоит только список твоих контактов посмотреть.

— Ты лазил в мой телефон? — немного громче нужного спросил Чарли.

— Нет нужды, я же не идиот, — спокойно ответил Эггзи, взяв в руку заварку. Чарли тут же оказался рядом, отнял у него банку и насыпал чай в заварочный чайник. Проще делать такие вещи самостоятельно, чем потом плеваться.

Эггзи пожал плечами и полез в холодильник за молоком.

— Ревнуешь? — поинтересовался Чарли, пока Эггзи ковырялся в нутре холодильника, выгодно отставив задницу. Чарли закатил глаза, потому что эти провокации уже выходили за грань, и налил только что вскипевшую воду в заварочный чайник. Листья классического Эрл Грея, привезённого то ли Чарли, то ли Эггзи откуда-то из Индии — или Китая? не важно, — закружились, превращая кипяток в тёмное ароматное марево.

— С чего бы это вдруг? — Эггзи достал их кружки и поставил перед Чарли, словно случайно задев его плечом. — У меня есть поводы?

— У меня их больше, — Чарли хмыкнул, пока они в четыре руки готовили чай. Две ложки сахара и капелька молока для Эггзи, побольше молока и никакого сахара для Чарли, всё как всегда. — Замечательная пометка в календаре, «ужин с Тильдой», ммм?

— А вот ты брал мой телефон, — резюмировал Эггзи и мощно глотнул свой чай. И как он только не обжигался, Чарли всегда было интересно.

— Не собираюсь отрицать, — с достоинством сказал он.

— Тебя это расстраивает?

Голос у Эггзи наполнился низкими, почти мурчащими нотками. Чарли сразу же подобрался от этого, словно готовясь к нападению, потому что в его планах было как следует выяснить отношения, может, поссориться со всей возможной страстью, или даже как следует поругаться, в процессе разбив пару кружек и тарелку и перепугав Лорда Нельсона, который соизволил покинуть своё царское ложе из штанов Эггзи и теперь скромно восседал на пороге кухни, переводя взгляд с одного хозяина на другого. В общем, у Чарли были свои планы, но то, что проскользнуло в голосе Эггзи, намекало на его намерение все эти планы наглым образом расстроить.

И Чарли намеревался пресечь подобные поползновения и стоять до конца.

— То, что ты предпочёл ужин со мной шведской подружке? — он громко хмыкнул и надолго замолчал, демонстративно распивая свой чай. Эггзи терпеливо ждал продолжения. — Естественно!

— Слушай, я перенёс наше свидание только один раз, — примиряющим тоном сказал Эггзи.

— И в мой свободный вечер ты будешь опять недоступен!

Эггзи отставил в сторону свою кружку и посмотрел на Чарли исподлобья. Он, конечно, выглядел усталым и разморённым после душа и наверняка надеялся своим видом смягчить Чарли, но лукавые искры в его глазах невозможно было не заметить, а значит, Чарли будет вести себя, как последняя сволочь, до конца.

— Попросить Мерлина занять тебя? — ехидно предложил Эггзи, шагая вперёд.

Вот мудак!

— Эггзи, блядь! — воскликнул Чарли, уже готовый начать полноценную ругань, как вдруг Эггзи оказался слишком близко — и тут же плавно опустился на колени. Чарли чуть не уронил свою кружку, когда его домашние штаны стремительно переместились с бёдер в район колен.

А Эггзи вообще без паузы, без раздумий и без каких-либо лукавых взглядов резко обхватил мягкий член Чарли губами и с пошлейшим звуком всосал его в рот до основания.

Чарли словно кипятком окатило, хотя его чай всё ещё оставался в кружке и уже был далеко не таким горячим.

— Что ты... — выдохнул Чарли, жахнув многострадальной кружкой по кухонному столу за своей спиной.

Эггзи хмыкнул и выпустил уже наливающийся кровью член Чарли изо рта.

— Затыкаю тебя, — сказал этот чёртов засранец, с усмешкой взглянув Чарли в глаза снизу вверх. Знал, сволочь, что это стопроцентно возбуждает до чёртиков. — Хороший способ, рекомендую.

Хотел бы Чарли что-нибудь сказать в ответ, но Эггзи не оставил ему выбора, потому что, шлёпнув Чарли по бедру, вернулся к его члену своим возмутительно горячим, упоительным, влажным, прекрасным ртом.

На такие аргументы Чарли было нечего возразить. Вот уже очень немалое время Чарли буквально терял голову, когда один наглый придурок с ловкими пальцами и юрким языком принимался за него всерьёз, и это был действительно хороший способ не только заткнуть, но и превратить дьявольски раздражённого Чарли в Чарли, плывущего от возбуждения и жадно постанывающего.

В какой-то момент он всё же попытался взять себя в руки и даже отстранить этого нахала от себя за волосы.

— Эггзи! — возмущённо сказал Чарли, но поперхнулся воздухом и обнаружил, что вместо того, чтобы попытаться оттащить Эггзи от своего члена, наоборот, притягивает его к себе, потому что Эггзи совершенно без подготовки и какого-либо предупреждения заглотил уже полностью вставший член Чарли целиком, до самого горла, и это было уже совсем запрещённым приёмом.

Чарли показалось, что кто-то внутри него небрежно щёлкнул зажигалкой, предварительно незаметно залив всё бензином. Перед глазами потемнело, внизу живота вспыхнуло почти до взрыва и разлилось по жилам жидким огнём, сминая любое сопротивление и вымывая из головы всё то, что там было.

— Эггзи! — прохрипел Чарли, одной рукой хватаясь за встрёпанные волосы Эггзи, а другой пытаясь держаться за кухонный стол позади себя.

— Ммм, — довольно отозвался чёртов Эггзи и отстранился. — Можешь даже погромче.

— Да будь ты проклят!

Но Эггзи уже снова подался вперёд и всего лишь через мгновение уткнулся носом Чарли в пах, и можно было провести кончиками пальцев по его горлу, чтобы ощутить собственный член внутри, и это было просто мозговыносяще прекрасно и так охуенно, что Чарли сдался и громко застонал, стараясь не двигаться, но не имея сил сдержаться.

Проклятье. Блядь. Как хорошо. Боже, Эггзи. Ещё! Да! Ох, чёрт возьми, да!

И Чарли даже не успел осознать, когда его накрыло мощным и слишком бурным оргазмом — потому что Эггзи не просто взялся за него всерьёз, а словно обрушил на него всю возможную артиллерийскую атаку, используя всего лишь свой рот. Свой блядский, проклятый, совершенно невозможный рот.

Чарли отчаянно вскрикнул, схватился за плечи Эггзи, судорожно глотая воздух, и кончил, и, блядь, Эггзи даже не подумал отстраниться и сглатывал, снова и снова, отчего Чарли почти выл, потому что это было просто невыносимо прекрасно и совершенно убийственно.

Такое надо запрещать законом. Карать смертной казнью. Честное слово.

Когда Эггзи наконец-то отстранился и демонстративно облизнулся с таким выражением удовольствия на лице, что стоило бы врезать, Чарли едва удерживался на ногах. И, возможно, капелька собственный спермы в уголке улыбающихся губ Эггзи частично была тому причиной.

Поэтому Чарли притянул Эггзи к себе ладонью за затылок и поцеловал его, слизывая собственный терпко-горький вкус с чёртовых губ, чертового языка и вообще чертового Эггзи. Они целовались так, словно дрались, и это была лучшая разновидность их поцелуев. А ещё Чарли держался за этого ублюдка, чтобы не упасть, и ему было преступно хорошо.

Всё-таки Эггзи добился своего, но Чарли не мог сказать, что был так уж этим недоволен.

Когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться, Эггзи снова улыбнулся — коварный, словно настоящий демон.

— Я собирался позвать тебя с собой, — сказал он, мягко обведя подбородок Чарли кончиками пальцев.

— Ммм? — не сразу понял Чарли, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на Эггзи.

— На ужин с Тильдой, — терпеливо пояснил тот. — Мне определённо потребуется твоя поддержка.

Ах ты сволочь. Чарли закатил глаза и чуть не потерял равновесие. Болтающиеся где-то ниже колен штаны не способствовали устойчивости, тем более после оргазма.

— Почему не сказал сразу?

— Не упустил возможности поддразнить тебя.

— И что, ты доволен? — Чарли сделал вид, что обижен, хотя и понимал, что Эггзи ни на йоту ему не поверит.

— О да, — Эггзи блаженно прикрыл глаза, — не представляешь, как сильно, — в его голосе было столько сладкого самодовольства, что Чарли захотелось ущипнуть его за задницу. Что он и сделал, забравшись ладонью под пижамные штаны Эггзи. Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ на это действие и призывно повёл бёдрами, прижимаясь к Чарли почти всем телом.

— Как насчёт минета в ответ? — спросил Эггзи дьявольски низким голосом.

— Пошёл ты.

— Чарли.

Они скрестили взгляды, словно оружие, но Чарли очень быстро понял, что проиграет эту неравную битву. В конце концов, после фееричного отсоса и оглушительного оргазма очень сложно думать.

— Да чтоб тебя, — вздохнул Чарли и оттолкнул Эггзи от себя, чтобы стащить свои штаны до конца. — Сначала вернёмся в спальню и закроем дверь. Меня раздражает, что наши собаки наблюдают за нами во время секса.

Эггзи обернулся в сторону кухонной двери. На пороге лежал невозмутимый Лорд Нельсон, а Джей Би выглядывал из-за его спины с самым невинным видом, на который только способны мопсы.

— Они завидуют. Пожалей их.

— Заткнись и иди за мной, паршивец.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. И да, я позвонил маме сегодня по пути домой. Следующий ужин после Тильды по расписанию у нас будет с моей семьёй.

— Вот же ты засранец.

Не то чтобы Чарли на самом деле был зол. Ссоры не вышло.

Как и всегда.


End file.
